Dragonball Acceleration
by Jecht Stream
Summary: Gohan's mother dies and he is left at a young age to care for his baby brother. 3 years later and he meets a girl at a junior Martial Arts Competition, and scores his first ever date. However, someone else was at the competition waiting. 4 years later, its time for Gohan to go to High School for his last year, & exams. There he'll meet the girl again, soon to compete in the WMAC!


**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Dragonball (Z) (GT)_

**Dragonball Acceleration**

**Chapter 1**

**For Life and the Fight**

Gohan had been sick, tears of despair falling from his onyx eyes, and he was shaking. He had to leave, if for nothing more than to protect his little brother from him. He couldn't think straight, but he knew that he had to pull himself together and return to the newborn child or he would be in danger.

His hands were covered in blood. His white shirt was stained red and he was shaking, on his hands and knees. He had no choice. His mother had died. She had gone into labour, and even with his speed he would have never gotten her to a hospital. He had no choice, at age 10 or 20-10 if that made sense he had to help her.

However, he couldn't. He didn't know what he was doing, and something happened. His mother was bleeding so much, and then she just stopped. She had died so fast, he didn't know what he could have done. He couldn't have done anything, so he did something, to save the baby.

He threw up again thinking about what he had done. He had brutalised his own mother's body to free his brother. His sleight black hair was soaked with sweat, mattered to his scalp, and he was shivering. He couldn't have left his mother's remains in the house.

Gohan had been in a daze and took her to where they left a stone in memory of his father and buried her there. His father had left, died in the battle with Cell, and though they could have brought him back with the Dragonballs, mystical balls, each containing a star, 1 to 7, and brought together they grant the summoner of the eternal dragon a wish.

His father, Goku had reasoned that with him gone that no more supervillain aliens bent on universal conquest would come to the earth. Gohan took a while to wonder how he came to that conclusion until he remembered his father was an idiot. The planet earth still had him, and Vegeta, not to mention a bunch of other powerful fighters.

Then he thought about who came to earth trying to kill everyone, or conquer the planet. Gohan could only say that anyone connected to Freeza could even be closely brought back to his presence on earth, but people like Lord Slug – that wasn't even Piccolo's fault and Slug was a Namek like Piccolo. Then there were other horrid invaders that without his father – without Goku the earth would have likely been destroyed or conquered years ago.

The world had been lucky to have Goku, and that made Gohan annoyed at his father for being so stupid. Life was looking down for him now, but he knew he had to be strong for his little brother. He had to protect him from the world and teach him all he could.

Gohan stood up slowly and looked to the dark sky above him as rain poured down. He had flown out miles from his home. The sky seemed to show his pain as lightning struck across the clouds and he cried out in anger, sadness, hate, and loneliness. He didn't know what to do or where to go where he wouldn't be a burden.

He had to grow up and change. He screamed out again, louder this time and the air around him swished as he clenched his fists. He started rising slowly into the air when the small stones started rising in his strength, and once they were too close they touched his black trousers or shoes and burst into nothing.

The rain was washing the blood from his hands, and it dripped off, falling to the ground below as he unclenched his fists, letting his arms hang slack to his sides as he drifted higher. The rain and wind pushed at him, drenching him through but neither made him budge as he continued his route.

His eyes had closed against his continued tears. His hair was slicked back, soaking wet, plastered to his head when he clenched his fists again and roared out, eyes flashing open. His hair blew out, sticking up and flashed into a golden white defying gravity. His eyes turned from onyx to a teal green and an aura of pure yellow energy exploded around his body, roaring with him.

Gohan calmed after that, looking around with his already greater that a normal human's senses, enhanced further by his transformation, using the power of his saiyan half, as he was only half human. He felt calmer than he did as his aura splashed away in the wind.

He looked to the dark sky. His tears had run out. He took several deep breaths before throwing his head back and screaming, fists clenched and the world heard him as his aura roared to life, yellow and brighter than before. The ground below shook and cracked in places and the sky exploded with lightning.

Sparks of blue electricity ran around him, jumping and dancing around his legs, body, hair, head, and arms. His hair had thinned in places, and lengthened with thick spikes curling up and around his head, his eyes had deepened and his expression became calm and peaceful with a shock of cool danger with a lope of a spike pushing down over the centre of his forehead between his eyes.

He floated alone, feeling the peace and quiet of the world before his eyes flickered to the left as a green man with purple areas around his major muscle points. He wore white with a black top with a white turban and white cape. He floated to the side just watching Gohan for a few moments.

"Are you done or do you need to punch someone because I'm here?!" Piccolo asked with a cool and calm expression.

Gohan disappeared and reappeared within less than a blink up close to the green man in his space. Piccolo hadn't flinched when the boy appeared. Gohan turned after a moment with a sigh before floating away to give himself some space.

"Maybe if you were Vegeta I would have enjoyed beating you up," he said quietly with a small smile that was certainly forced.

"Then what are you going to do now?" he asked, actually sounding concerned.

Gohan turned back to Piccolo, smiling. "I'm going to go home and take care of my little brother, and then clean up the mess I made. Then I'm going to work this off for a bit, and maybe try to figure out that Instant Transmission trick of dads. He showed me how to do it a few times, but I hadn't been too interested at the time with Cell around, but it's a useful technique.

"I need to learn all I can, and become stronger because I'm the last defender this world has now-!"

"Strongest!" Piccolo interrupted and corrected. "There are still the rest of us, so you don't have to be alone."

"I know," he replied, sighing and stretching his muscles. "I just... please leave me alone for a bit Piccolo. I need to deal with everything, or, I don't know, I'll go stir crazy."

"Okay, but you have people you can turn too," he agreed before nodding his head and bursting away with a white aura surrounding him.

Gohan looked away from the way Piccolo flew and blast off, rocking the air in a ripple before shooting off back to his house. He hadn't taken up a moment, landing in the back yard with his aura splashing away and his hair and eyes fading to normal. He could hear crying so took that as a good sign.

He entered back into the house and ignored the lounge where blood would cover the floors and found his brother in the nursery. He looked adorable as he whined, holding his own little tail, naked in his crib. He was fast in pulling the child up into his arms gently rocking him and he quietened into a gentle whimper while Gohan carried him to the kitchen to warm up some milk.

Gohan still couldn't quite work out how one baby could be so much hard work after only a week. He would secretly admit he was doing well, but also secretly admit that he would have loved some help but over the next few years he had gotten better, and the older his little brother, Goten got the easier the caring got, but then new problems arose.

The first problem was Goten had a tail. That was easily sorted out with the standard why should we care. There are talking animals all over the planet and he remembered that his mum and dad never cared to hide his or cut it off, except when the thing with the fake moon happened and he almost went on a giant monkey sized rampage.

Therefore, since the moon had been destroyed, and Vegeta had no reason to throw that fake lunar technique into the sky he could keep his tail. That led 14 year old Gohan to take his 2 and half year old little brother out on some exploratory trips, mainly to wear the tot out.

He made sure to keep clear of anyone he might have known. He didn't want to bother anyone unless left with little choice. Gohan had kept up with his studies and dressed in what his mother would deem appropriate while out, but at home whatever he felt like for his training.

Anyway, he was sure his clothes weren't anywhere near nerdy enough for his mother approval, but he doubted he could ever win with her. He wore some neat black shoes with black slacks, and a white long sleeved tee shirt. It wasn't like he had any reason to dress up class or anything, just a trip out.

Goten was wearing his little orange and blue gi, just like their father used to wear, and while the small boy giggled happily as he rode his little white cloud Gohan had to fly beside him.

Gohan was quite annoyed that his dad in his 30s was innocent enough to ride the stupid cloud but he wasn't anymore. He bet if he wished that jerk back he could still ride the stupid thing. Though, giving the cloud to Goten he did have the cloud as an extra minder, just in case.

They landed in a side alley by a large building and after saying bye to the Flying Nimbus they walked inside through the main entrance. It was a junior martial arts competition, which was annoying as Gohan didn't like hurting kids, but they needed money, so he signed up, paid the admission fee and warned Goten to behave while he handed him off in the nursery where he'll get to play with the other kids.

Gohan then found the boys dressing room and pulled out his gi from his capsule pack and changed. It was a dark blue and sleeveless with a red sash around his waist, red boots, and red wristbands.

Some of the other boys looked nervous while some looked down right hostile while they waited to be called out while the commentator spoke with the crowd, riling them up. He had missed the World Martial Arts Tournament that year on purpose, just in case someone he knew turned up, even though the junior prize was a lot more than here.

It took some time, but soon they were out around the white ring, and Gohan was surprised to see a girl was in attendance. She had cool blue eyes and her thick black hair tied up in twin ponytails wearing a brown karate gi with a black belt around her waist.

"That's Videl, man!"

Gohan looked next to him to see a boy with long blonde hair and muscles wearing a blue sleeveless top and white joggers and trainer. "Believe me man, I don't think she's interested in much, and turns me down for dates all the time."

Gohan found that amusing but tried not to smile too much. "I honestly didn't expect a girl. She looks really angry about something, and... Man I think she's glaring at you?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly before looking back over to the girl and paled. "Oh crap, I do not want to fight her."

Gohan wasn't sure why but looking more intently he could see the sleight definition of muscle through her smooth skin. He couldn't help but admire the way her gi hung to her body in all the correct ways. He was at the age when he should be appreciating a girl's shapely figure, and she was pretty too, much prettier if she stopped glaring at him.

"Crap!" Gohan muttered as he looked to the blonde boy.

"She doesn't like being stared at, man!" he answered the unasked question, understanding the black haired boy's confusion. "Girls are weird, not just her. That's what sisters, mothers, and aunts are around for, so we're ready to understand that when we're teenagers."

"I-I guess," he replied with a shrug as the small crowd watching in the stands cheered out as the names were listed on the board. There was around 16 kids including him, and 3 sets that led to 2, and then, just 1, the final. He was annoyed that Videl would fight him at some point if she wasn't knocked out of the match early on, but that didn't seem likely as odds were displayed and she was the favourite.

He didn't care as he was unsurprisingly the bottom of the pack, and had already bet on himself to win. He was surprised by that loophole. He couldn't bet against himself because they could call cheat, but he could for himself. That kind of money with his tournament winnings could see him right for a few years.

It was always boring watching other people fighting, especially when they were so slow, but watching Videl he was very impressed. If she had a better teacher she could be throwing energy balls and flying in no time.

He had had one boy chicken out on him with stage fright to the disappointment of his family before Gohan got to fight. It was the blonde boy, Sharpener. He swaggered onto the arena floor as if he owned the place when the referee called to 'fight'.

"Sorry Gohan, but I so own this match!" he said, charging when Gohan noticed Videl watching intently. Her eyes widened as Sharpener rushed in a punch, but Gohan ducked swiftly, and with a leg sweep the blonde boy flew out of the ring and crashed to the floor, out cold.

Gohan blinked in surprise and offered a sheepish grin to Videl. He was surprised when her cheeks lit up before she rolled her eyes and looked away as if she didn't have the patience for playing games.

Sharpener had been taken to the infirmary and the matches continued until 2 remained. Gohan and Videl stood in the ring together, eying each other cautiously, or more like in Gohan's case he liked her, but like her or not, he needed money, so he couldn't lose.

"Ready!" Mr. Announcer called out with a mic in hand. They each nodded as they got into fighting stances. "FIGHT!" he called out loudly and the crowd went wild, especially a blonde blue haired woman who had seen him and couldn't help betting on him to win. She felt like she was practically robbing the betting office, but it was their fault.

"So Gohan, huh...!?" Videl asked, and he nodded as the announcer said it several times already and the huge screen board had his name written down. "Don't try to go easy on me just because I'm a girl. I want to beat you fair and square."

Gohan smirked as he thought of something amusing. "Okay, but how about we make this more interesting?" he asked, grinning.

"Like what?" she asked, curious.

"If I win... you have to take me out on a date, and pay for everything, no expense spared," he said while her cheeks darkened and she looked uncomfortable as people were watching and snickering. "If you win I'll give you a custom made Capsule Corp capsule containing a top of the range custom made workout chamber!"

She seemed to just freeze as she looked into his eyes, and she could see he wasn't lying, and the thought of something that cool was more than enough to make her agree. It was as good as hers, or so she thought until he was dodging her hits with ease, and to top things off he was forcing her to change her stances, and it bugged her that she was getting better because of his meddling.

"Do you know who my father is?" she asked as she skipped back and they came to a stop.

"No," he replied thoughtfully. "Never really crossed my mind to care, should I?"

She smirked smugly and nodded. "Of course you should. He's the World Martial Arts Champion!"

Gohan burst out laughing and pointing which stopped her attack in its tracks. He was having trouble taking a breath. "Oh I'm so sorry, damn, I would have anger management issues too if I had to put up with him for too much, or a great sense of humour!"

"Why, you!" she cried out striking in anger but he back-flipped so low to the ground that her fist went over, and he skidded back on his feet out of rang. "Then who is your father?!" she demanded as she pretended she wasn't impressed with that move.

"Goku Son, never contested previous champion!" he said, and her eyes widened. "He unfortunately can't contest any longer as he passed away a few years ago, but by the time the next tournament comes around, I'll be old enough to compete and I'll need the cash!"

"Y-you think you'll win the tournament in four years?" she asked, baffled by him and planning to look up his father's matches at her earliest opportunity.

He grinned and nodded. "Not quite four years, and I'll expect you there!" he said as her eyes bulged out as he disappeared and reappeared in front of her in a blink and she saw the flicker of teal in his eyes before she crashed down outside of the ring, groaning in pain, gritting her teeth and holding her stomach as she pulled herself up to her knees.

"I'll meet you at your house, next Saturday for our date," Gohan said whimsically as she was nursing her emotions, prideful wounds. "Don't worry, I won't need an address, I'll just follow the scent of smug bastard!" he said before hopping down from the stage and leaving her to sigh while he collected his winnings and went to find Goten.

However, he stopped before he could reach the nursery when he sensed the boy behind him and turned to see him playing with a little blonde haired girl with her blonde hair up in pigtails, and wondered whether that was a fashion statement or something, and she wore a little red dress.

His eyes snapped up to meet the smirk of a young woman with lose blonde hair to her neck, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a blue summer dress that hung halfway down her thighs and sandals. She had her arms folded under her nice sized chest as she looked him up and down.

"Eighteen!" he muttered in surprise. She honestly didn't look more than 19 or 20 and she stood behind the children while they hadn't a care in the world. "I don't think they need to see what a real fight is like."

She rolled her eyes. "Krillin and I had a huge fight last week. Marron and I have been staying in a hotel. We were running low on money when I saw you entering the tournament, so bet what we had, lucky too, but that won't last forever, so we're moving in with you or I'll tell Bulma that your mums dead and you're living all by yourself with a three year old."

"Umm... seriously you and Krillin?" he couldn't help but ask. He didn't want to sound rude about the guy but she could do better.

"Yes!" she said pointing to the blonde girl.

"Oh, I'm not a biologist or anything but how can an android have kids?"

She groaned, rubbing her brow. "I was once human. I'm not fully a machine."

"Doesn't that mean you're a cyborg?" he asked her, curious.

She paused with a thoughtful frown for a moment. "Umm... I suppose that does, not thought much about it in a long time."

"Well, anyway I suppose you can both stay... I was going to trick Piccolo into babysitting on Saturday, but you'll do I suppose. Anyway, what happened with Krillin?"

"He wouldn't go out and get a job to buy a house so we could get off away from that sleaze ball pervert, Roshi!"

"Okay, fair enough for me," he replied, shrugging as he led them from the building and plonked the children on Nimbus before the pair followed after them while they were giggling and Eighteen kept staring at her daughter in worry.

"So, Eighteen how are you with household chores?" Gohan asked hopefully.

She glared at him coldly. "I'll do mine and Marron's fair share, nothing more unless there's something in it for me, or Marron."

"So, Krillin gets to see her, right?"

"When he learns to be more responsible I'll think about it!"

"Right!" he replied with a sigh. If he didn't know how irresponsible his dad could have been he might have thought Krillin stood more of a chance. Maybe he'll blow cover and call him, or not and maybe he'll accidently see Eighteen naked, or at least something.

He paused that thought and groaned. Maybe Roshi really was such a bad influence. He would have to make sure that his brothers' contact with that man was kept to a complete minimum. He sighed, as one outing to make some money had just made his life so much more complicated.

Though, at least he had someone to talk to who could carry a conversation, and a free babysitter, which was a bonus so he could get back to some hardcore training.

_**to be continued...**_

_**A/N: **__this is a new try on my story Super Saiyans Hyper, and hopefully it will be better and more fun to read, with a neater flow to the writing._


End file.
